


Negotiations

by Dracothelizard



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesomes, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White and William convince Eric that the country needs one Queen and two Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyson/gifts).



William kisses a lazy trail up her back, and Snow White smiles into Eric’s chest. “Your father told me I should get married soon.”

“Did he?” Eric asks, stroking her hair. “I imagine he has the perfect candidate picked out already.”

“Do not start that again,” William says. He presses a kiss against her shoulder. “My father merely wants what is best for the country.” His hand runs across her side, then moves to Eric’s arm. “He means no harm.”

She knows that, but Duke Hammond isn’t the only one who is urging her to choose a husband. “I have spoken to Muir. He believes it has happened before, decades ago. A Queen ruled with two Kings. The country prospered like never before.”

William is still stroking Eric’s arm. “If we can convince the priest of that, he might be willing to perform the ceremony for the three of us.”

“Are you both mad?” Eric asks, shaking his head. “What we have now cannot last. Do you think Duke Hammond will accept it? That anyone will accept it?”

Snow White knows that Eric is mostly worried people won’t accept him, a mere huntsman, for a King. “You saved my life and helped to restore me to the throne,” she tells him, leaning in to kiss him.

He still looks doubtful, and she lies down to look at William. At least one of her men believes this will work. “I think,” William says, “that the people will accept a lot from their rightful Queen.”

“The land needs its true King,” Snow White explains. “I cannot rule on my own.” She needs Eric and William beside her.

“I am not a King,” Eric argues. “I am a huntsman, a commoner. I am not saying I do not love you,” he looks down at Snow White, then at William. “Merely that I doubt it will work.”

“People thought it was impossible to defeat Ravenna,” Snow White reminds him. “We did that.”

Eric huffs. “That is not the same.”

William smiles, his hand sliding up to wrap around Eric’s neck. “You’re right, it’ll be easier.” He leans over Snow White to kiss the other man.

She can’t help but grin as Eric kisses William back. Eric will be convinced she’s right soon enough, he usually is.  She slides her hand down his chest and under the covers.

Eric breaks the kiss to glare at her. “You cannot always use sex to change my mind,” he says gruffly.

“We can try,” she smiles innocently as her fingers caress his prick, which is stiffening already.

He sighs affectionately.  “You two will be the end of me.”

William smiles, his eyes bright. “So you agree? Two Kings, one Queen?” His hand is still around Eric’s neck.

“Yes, but only if others do too,” he says, and Snow White and William smile at each other. “I will not be married by an angry priest or have a father-in-law who wishes me dead.”

“He wishes no harm on you,” William tells him, still smiling. He crawls over Snow White to press Eric down into the mattress. “He wants to see me happy, he wants to see the Queen happy and he wants to see his country happy.”

Snow White is still stroking Eric’s prick while William straddles his chest. “And this will make your Queen very happy.”

Eric looks at William, who is still smiling down at him. “She likes her new title far too much.”

William shrugs. “We like saying it. Besides, we shall have new titles too.” He leans down to kiss Eric again and whispers, “My King.”

From the way Eric’s breath hitches, he liked that. Snow White smirks and considers it very useful knowledge for later. “Shall I get the oil?”

“Please do,” William tells her, kissing Eric’s jaw. “I think this calls for a celebration.”

She grabs the small flask of oil and passes it to William. The two men have done this before, and after a few mishaps, William has learned that he rather enjoys being taken. Snow White can’t wait for the day where they decide to try and reverse their usual roles. While William prepares himself, she moves closer to kiss Eric. “Thank you,” she says. “It is the right decision.”

He smiles. “I know. I hope everyone else will agree.”

They exchange another kiss. “They will.” She’ll make them if she has to. She watches as William carefully lets Eric’s prick slide inside. He looks so blissful with his eyes closed, and she wonders if that’s what she looks like when they take her.

Eric, meanwhile, has another plan. He slides his hands around her waist, and lifts her up. “We can’t leave our Queen out of our celebrations, can we?”

It takes her a moment to figure out what he wants, and she starts to smile. “You certainly can’t.” She turns so she can look at William, who is moving up and down faster now, letting out beautiful whimpers. She kneels down, her legs on either side of Eric’s face, and he eagerly reaches up to hold her hips in place.

William opens his eyes to look at them, and his eyes widen as he takes in their position.

Snow White moans at the feeling of Eric’s tongue, and she writhes against him, aching for more.

Together, the three of them will be magnificent.


End file.
